De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de CM: Penny-Derek
by Scribitur Ad Narrandum
Summary: Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça! [Complete]
1. 00 - Notes et RAR

**Titre:** De l'effet de FFF sur les personnages de... Criminal Minds

**Auteur:** Uld Ases

**Couples/Personnages:** Penelope/Derek

**Public:** M

**Déni:** Je ne possède pas Criminal Minds

**Avertissements:**

**Sommaire:** Quand les personnages de nos séries préférées lisent des fanfictions, ça peut donner ça!

**Notes:** Pour le forum French Fics and Fanarts**  
**

**Beta(s):**

**Graphiques :**

* * *

**_Voici donc le chapitre 0, celui des notes et des réponses aux reviews!_**

* * *

...

* * *

**_Mercredi 19 Décembre 2012_**

* * *

_Merci à pyreneprincesse et bzhshal d'avoir favorisé cette histoire!_

* * *

...

* * *

Jeudi 20 Décembre 2012

* * *

**ATTENTION NOTE IMPORTANTE!**

**Je me suis rendu compte qu'il serait sans doute préférable de publier chacun des couples à part. Tout simplement pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas forcément Derek/Penny mais d'autres couples. Donc, cette fiction-ci est terminée mais la prochaine, Aaron/Spencer sera publié les deux prochains mercredis! Pour celles et ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et l'ont apprécié, je vous remercie! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, messages ou autres, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Bisous!  
**


	2. 01 - Penelope & Derek I

Penelope Garcia, bientôt Morgan, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort sur un bateau fantôme. Elle était en vacances depuis 2 jours et, son cher et tendre le serait quand il rentrerait enfin de la dernière mission, ce qui devait être aujourd'hui. Zut, elle avait oublié qu'il devait faire son rapport d'abord.

Elle tapota sur son ordinateur et regarda pour la millionième fois de la journée son compte facebook. Ah ! Un petit message de Cali avec pour seul texte 'amuse-toi bien' et un lien vers un forum appelé FFF. Pénélope cliqua.

Quand Morgan rentra enfin après avoir fini son rapport, il trouva sa douce Pénélope rivée sur son écran d'ordi et incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Voyant qu'il n'y avait que du texte, il se demanda ce qui se passait. Penny n'avait cette tête que lorsqu'il lui envoyait des images de lui, en tenue d'Adam de préférence. S'approchant doucement, il regarda l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de la blonde. Et il comprit. Un sourire goguenard fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu sais baby girl, ça serait mieux si tu passais dans la chambre pour le faire au lieu de rester là à fantasmer. » Penny sursauta.

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Puis, apercevant Morgan. « Oh ! Mon apollon en sucre, tu es rentré. » Elle l'embrassa.

« Oui, et je crois savoir maintenant pourquoi tu passes tes journées sur un ordinateur. Pénélope, tu es une vilaine fille. » Le sourire de Pénélope s'élargit.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point mon pain au chocolat. Viens-là. » L'Agent suivi docilement la jeune informaticienne, ne sachant pas le nombre d'idées qu'elle avait grappillées aux auteurs. Bah, il s'en apercevrait assez tôt.


	3. 02 - Penelope & Derek II

**Attention, Attention,**

**Cette fic est classé M pour une raison!**

**Une ptite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

* * *

Mme Penelope Morgan, cela sonnait si bien, pensa Derek. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait attendu si longtemps pour s'apercevoir que sa Penny était la femme de sa vie. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'elle ait presque perdu la vie pour ça. Battle pouvait pourrir en enfer et Lynch trouver une autre informaticienne à draguer.

« Oh mon Dieu, Derek, oui ! » Sa déesse informatique était sous lui, haletante, et émettant des sons qui lui donnait envie d'aller encore plus fort et plus vite.

« C'est ça ma déesse, continue à gémir pour moi. » Derek ne pouvait pas croire à quel point elle était réceptive à la moindre de ses caresses. C'était un véritable plaisir pour Derek de découvrir tous les trucs pour la faire gémir et pour la faire venir. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Le sexe, avec Pénélope, était un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé.

« Derek, Derek, mon Dieu, fait-moi venir chéri. Fais-moi crier. » Derek grogna et ses mouvements devinrent beaucoup plus sauvage. Seigneur, elle lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Et tous ses neurones.

« Oh oui, tu vas venir baby-girl, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir. Tu aimerais ça, ma baby-girl ? »

« Oui, oui, oh Derek ! » Il accentua ses mouvements, la pénétrant au maximum, sortant quasiment complètement avant de revenir dans un mouvement rapide et presque violent. Ils jouirent quasiment simultanément mais Derek resta un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire à l'intérieur de sa douce. Puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés mais heureux. Leur mariage commençait très bien.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa dans la langueur la plus totale. Chacun profitant de l'autre. Ils avaient appelé l'équipe, pour leur faire savoir que tout allait bien et, un peu avant souper, ils reçurent un message de Spencer. Apparemment, quelque chose qu'il avait écrit pour les amoureux. A peine les premières lignes lues, ils se dirigèrent dans leur chambre, se déshabillant en quatrième vitesse. Etant donné qu'ils avaient été à la plage, ils ne restaient pas grand-chose à retirer.

« Je vais tuer Spencer en rentrant ! » Penny rigola.

« Oh non ! Son cerveau brillant pourra nous concocter d'autres petites histoires comme ça ! » Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Il poussa Pénélope sur le balcon et remercia le Seigneur et l'équipe, de leur avoir trouvé une maison sans voisins et loin des routes fréquentées. Sa femme se retrouva à quatre pattes, suppliant Derek de la prendre. Il ne lui a fallu pas plus pour se retrouver à genoux, la pénétrant bien plus doucement qu'il ne le voudrait. « Oh oui tu aimes ça. Vilaine fille. »

« Derek, Derek, je t'en supplie, je veux que tu me baises, j'en ai besoin. »

« Oh oui, ma baby-girl, je vais te baiser, dur et lent, te faire supplier, te faire languir. » Pénélope ne put que gémir d'accord. Elle l'aimait un peu rugueux et Derek, bien qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, aimait à dominer. Elle sentit le sexe de son mari la pénétrer, aller et venir en elle, la faisant monter vers des sommets qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginer atteindre. Et ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle jouit quand il lui murmura des mots doux, des mots d'amour qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et qu'elle retourna quand elle sentit sa semence se déverser en elle. Une fois que les deux amoureux se furent calmés, Derek prit sa femme doucement et la guida vers la salle de bain pour un nettoyage en règle, la frottant doucement avec le savon, lui lavant patiemment les cheveux puis la séchant avec une douce serviette avant de l'amener jusqu'au salon où ils câlinèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Chacun pensa alors que la vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure.


	4. Le prochain couple est

Le nouveau couple est un slash Aaron & Spencer, ici

s/8938493/1/

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews! Il y a un sondage sur mon profil!


End file.
